Mangos and Sangos
by Maiden of Chains
Summary: To which love makes someone stronger


~Disclaimer~ I own nothing, not even the computer I am using to type this up I stole it wahahahaha -sirens flood the air- aw shit I haven't done nothin don't touch me I stole nothing.

~AN~ I decided to be a bit creative because for one in all of my stories the person Kagome falls for has black hair, is (or was) evil, and male. Lets see there's Bankotsu: Is a evil mercenary who killed a shit load of people, has black hair, and was male. Then there's Naraku: Is an evil hanyou who tried to kill Kagome and her friends (plus a ton of other people), had black hair, and was male. Lastly we have Maou-Sama (Satan from The Devil is a Part-Timer): whom was an evil overlord, had blackish hair, and male. So now I'm trying something different Sango: Who is a demon slayer fighting to protect people, has brown hair, and is female. This was a long authors note but -shrug- whatever anyways on to the story which is set DN (During Naraku).

A mango (AN: When typing this up I accidently put manga and I almost missed it) dropped down from a tree and hit a ebony haired female on the top of her head.

"Oooowwww" Said female moaned, while she rubbed the top of her head and glared at the offending mango.

"You ok Kagome?" The other female, one with chestnut colored hair and eyes, asked her partner in concern.

"Yeah just smurfy thanks, considering fruit hates me…." Kagome responded as she picked up the mango and chucked it into the forest behind them. Sango, the chestnut hair-colored female, giggled before walking towards her lover and kissing the tip of her nose,

"Don't worry Sango's like you, in fact: This one loves you." Kagome smiled at Sango before looking at the sky and noticing how late it was.

"Sango, we need to get going the boys are bound to come looking for us, and I don't want them finding out about us like this." Kagome said as she gathered up the blanket full of logs, seeing as to how they were supposed to be gathering logs for the camp fire and didn't want splinters. She began walking off, slowly seeing as she was waiting for her beloved to catch up, when Sango caught up they walked in a companionable silence towards the camp.

At the camp the boys were sitting down, waiting for the girls to return, and discussing how to best go about gathering the rest of the shards, most of them belonging to either them or Naraku, some were still out there, and two were with Kouga. When they heard a scream come from the woods in the area the girls had gone, they bolted in that direction. Coming across a crying Sango surrounded by fallen logs and a camo blanket set the boys on edge and Shippo whimpered, feeling the evil energy in the air.

"I hope you'll come find your fair maiden before she's no longer pure." The silky voice of Naraku floated through the air and weaved through the trees.

"Naraku you bastard where's Kagome?!" Inuyasha shouted pulling Tensiega (Sp?) from it's sheath.

"Now now impatient child, if I told you that would defeat the purpose you you finding her." and just like that the menacing miasma that had been seeping into the area evaporated. Miroku walked towards the almost comatose Sango and hugged her as he pulled her up, the kitsune on his shoulder looked at the stunned female,

"S-Sango...what happened to mama?" At the child's soft question the woman began crying. She managed to hold back her tears long enough to reply,

¨H-H-He suddenly appeared and-and he took her, said he was going to use her for some kind of experiment or something, K-Kagome began panicking after h-he said that and then he-" She began crying all over again and the purple robed man holding her began rubbing her back slowly.

¨Shhhh don't worry we'll find her and she'll be fine and safe.¨ He assured. Inuyasha growled and started pacing

¨That-That bas-¨ He stopped suddenly and sniffed in the opposite direction that the guys and burst into the area from.

¨Over there, I smell that jackass¨ Inuyasha yelled, racing off with a deep growl. Sango gave her fairly demonic sounding growl before she too raced off with a malicious blood-lusting glint in her eyes. Kilala raced towards her mistress, slowing down only for the human to jump onto her back and reach forward to grab the giant demon bone boomerang from the fire cat's jaws. By the time they had reached the area (A rather nicely place gorge in the earth) that the evil hanyou was in, Sango was ready to slay Naraku with her bare hands, no weapons included. She saw the ebony haired woman she loved pinned to Naraku's chest by one of his lightly tanned arms.

¨Release her!¨ Sango growled, already chucking the heavy boomerang at his head.

(AN: Now I suck at fight scenes so I apologize in advance)

The heavy boomerang sliced through multiple demons before bouncing off of the shield Naraku had up. Miroku was sucking up masses of the lesser demons, quickly sealing the wind tunnel if he spotted a poisoned bee before he slashed at it with his staff and then opening the tunnel again, Shippo was helping Miroku by enhancing his staff with fox fire. Inuyasha was blindly hacking and slashing at anything that got in his way. Soon enough many of the lesser demons had fled or were dead/in the wind tunnel. Inuyasha glared at Naraku, before unleashing his wind scar. Minutes turned into hours and 2-3 hours later shows us 2 exhausted humans, 1 pooped out fox demon, and 2 enraged hanyou. Although Inuyasha was angry there was no compare to Sango's and after she caught her breath she lunged at the spider and and tore at his face with her jagged nails (from catching the Hairikous (Sp?) over and over at it hitting the tip of her fingers). Naraku backed away and gripped at his eyes with his hands, inevitably dropping Kagome who had long-since given up on being saved. Sango jumped forward and caught the falling woman. Kagome grinned,

¨Ï guess Kagome's love Sango's too huh?¨ She joked before kissing the battle-tired woman, not even caring that Inuyasha and Miroku was there with them. Sango grinned against Kagome's lips as the two men behind them gasped in shock and Inuyasha started sputtering.

"Your-your…" He searched for the term Kagome had told him about when the group had been discussing demons and their sexuality, "You guys are-are les-" He was cut off as both females answered "Bi" Miroku looked simply stunned,

"But m'lady Kagome I thought you had that crush on Inuyasha?" He asked questionably, pointing towards said hanyou. Kagome sighed heavily,

"Well I did but…" And so she explained how things had progressed and how she started courting Sango, and why they had kept it secret.

~END~

So that's kinda how I wanted to end it because I want you guys to decide for yourselves how you think things happened, anyways I hope you guys enjoyed I yeah I do plan on updating my stories that aren't oneshots in fact I already have the chapters done I just need to post them but I'm grounded from my computer (long story about a cat hat, video games with their stupid Texas hold 'em poker, Five Night's at Freddy's music, Red Dead Redemption, and cussing) and I'm using a computer at school to type these up. We're doing Istep on the computers and once we finish and such we can get on the computers (for the day we've done Istep for the past 3 days Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday) We finally finished the whole bloody thing today and I had to sit in TA all fuckin day, we went TA, !st hour (Gym, yay..not), 2nd hour (Business Tech which is a yay cause I get to talk to my boyfriend), then we were in TA for 3,4,5 hours then we went to lunch and after we returned to TA to watch a movie aaaaannnnnddd yeah today has not been enjoyable.


End file.
